Granger is Code for Lupin
by CoalTrain
Summary: Hermione thought that after sixth year, life would be perfect. She had it all, including Ron. But what happens as her life begins to slip...all because she now knows she isn't her parent's daughter. In fact, she's the daughter of Remus Lupin.
1. Chapter 1

Cowritten with Psalm 136. She's brilliant, people, check out her works.

**Disclaimer**: We own nothing. Except maybe the idea. As far as I know, it hasn't been done with. Whoot! I won't put the disclaimer on any other chapter, though. This is for the whooole story, people!

* * *

Hermione sighed as she almost mournfully packed her one bag she intended to take as Harry and Ron sat on her bed. Although they exchanged sympathetic smiles, she didn't feel like they could relate to her. They didn't understand how hard it was for her. To leave the only family she had ever known behind. While she felt like she knew the Weasley's almost as much as she could, them being like a second family to her, she couldn't imagine what the next years without them would be like. Her family had always been there. But now... it was like she was leaving her entire life behind to go towards the unknown.

The three of them were about to leave on their 'journey' of sorts to attend Bill and Fleur's wedding, and to make her even more nervous, they would then be leaving to live on their own. They were going to stay back at Godric's Hollow. She wasn't sure why, but it seemed that Harry thought that by going to where it all started would fix everything. Or maybe just give him what could only be called closure.

"I'm sorry it's taking me so long, guys. It's just..."

"We know," Harry confirmed, an uneasy smile on his face. "You know, you don't have to go. I'll understand if you want to stay here with your parents."

As Ron began to nod his agreement, they both froze as Hermione shook her head, looking towards them with wide eyes.

"Don't even suggest it! I won't let you two go off on your own," she insisted. "Someone needs to make sure you don't get yourselves killed. Its not my fault you didn't pay attention in class."

It was a sad attempt at humor. After all, chances were that they would die. But she wouldn't let that get to her. She wasn't going to show her agony over it, though. She never did.

Sighing at their perplexed faces, she shook her head before hurrying to her door. "I need to go get something from the laundry room. I'll be back in a bit."

Hurrying down the hallway of the house, she felt herself pause at the room before the laundry room, her parents' bedroom. Normally, she didn't like to eavesdrop, but the two seemed to be in a heated battle about something. And she had had too much exposure to Harry and Ron to pass up such an opportunity. Stupid boys.

"We should tell her! She can't spend the rest of her life not knowing. I don't know how I kept it from her all these years."

Those three sentences from her mother had her hooked, and she waited as she would for a sequel to her favorite book for her father to respond.

"No! She's about to leave us...how can she leave knowing that we lied to her for the past sixteen years? For all we know, Hermione may not come back! I couldn't live with myself, knowing that she was upset with us just before she left."

Now Hermione's frown deepened, for she couldn't help but wonder if they had forgotten that she was now seventeen...or if something had happened during her young childhood. She furrowed her eyebrows. She couldn't think of what it could be. Her entire childhood, as far as she could remember, was completely normal.

"Frank," Mrs. Granger sighed out of exasperation, a pained look obvious on her face. "We have to tell her. She's not our daughter...how could we go through the years without telling her about her adoption? Now when it might be most crucial? For all we know, it could help her so much...especially with what is happening in the Wizarding World. Whoever is her real parents...maybe they could help."

And in that moment, as Hermione let every comment her parents made register in her mind, she felt like she was going to be sick. She clapped a hand over her mouth and scurried into the laundry room, trying to process this information.

Hermione Granger...wasn't Hermione Granger.

* * *

Let us know what you think. Read and review...hated it? Loved it? We're curious!


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione cleared her throat as she opened up the dryer and pulled out a pair of sweatpants and a couple of t-shirts that she favored. She leaned against the appliance heavily, not crying or throwing up or anything. She was trying to just understand the facts. Basically, everything she had ever believed about her family was fake. This new revelation was forcing her mind to work triple its normal school rate. She carefully folded her clothes and then raced back to her room.

"Hey Herm." Ron greeted her with a small grin. "Are you okay?" He asked her, putting a hand on her arm as she started to put the other items of clothing in her bag, which was now between him and Harry. It wasn't like her to be less than completely composed.

She gave him a shaky smile. "Of course I am."

"No you're not." Harry shook his head. He knew his friend better than that.

"No I'm not." She plopped down on her floor and her two friends looked down at her from where they sat on her bed. She ran her hands over her still bushy hair. Over seven years, it hadn't changed and she didn't mind. She bit her lip slightly and looked up at the red haired boy and the boy-who-lived.

"What's wrong, Hermione?" Ron asked, worried for her.

"Well, I'm adopted."

Harry and Ron stared at her.

"No, really, I am."

They continued to stare.

"What is wrong with you two?" She asked in a snappy tone. She had expected a bit more of a reaction. But then again, there is not much one can expect from men.

"Wh-? You are?" Harry asked in an uncertain voice.

"Obviously, my parents were talking about it in their room." Hermione replied, in a state of disbelief. "It just makes no sense whatever! I mean, I would have noticed!"

"YOU CAN'T BE ADOPTED!" Ron whispered, in more of a hiss than a whisper. No, Hermione was always the one with the practically perfect family, since she had both parents and was an only child.

"I'm gonna close my door, Dad!" Hermione called as she closed the door with her foot. Knowing Ron, he'd probably start shouting. She sighed. "Ron, calm down." His face was turning dark red again. That was never a good sign.

"So, you're adopted, and your parents never told you?" Harry asked, standing up and pacing. He clasped his hands behind his back. When she nodded, he sighed. "Did they say anything about who your real parents were?"

Hermione shook her head. "They gave no names."

Ron stared at her for a little bit more and then keeled over, falling onto the ground. He groaned as his head hit the floor. He laid there, even though Hermione pushed him onto his back. Hermione... adopted? She was supposed to be the normal one. At least one of them had to be normal! She was always the one with both parents, Harry was the orphan with the cruddy aunt and uncle, and he was the one with the oversized family.

Harry 'hmmm'ed as he continued to pace. Hermione and Ron watched him, until her head started to hurt. She sighed and flopped onto her bed, staring up at the ceiling. This was too much to bear! The war was nearly upon them, she was in her NEWT year and she was adopted. What if her real parents were dead and she never knew if they had hated her or if they had loved her. She just wished she knew them. Were they studious like her, or lazy like some certain Gryffindors? Did they have brown hair or auburn hair? All these questions ran through her mind until she realized something.

"HARRY, RON!" Hermione shrieked and they immediately were by her side. "I'M ADOPTED!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Hermione...Hermione, c'mon. If you keep staring at that paper, you're going to give yourself a headache," Ron forwarned her, although he was using a much more sensitive voice than he usually did. Ever since the two of them had formed a relationship at the end of last year, he had been much more of a boyfriend to her.

"Ron, just let her be," Harry whispered into his friend's ear, looking sympathetically. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. It must be much worse to not know who your real parents were, rather than just having the information that they were dead.

It was almost as though she didn't hear either of the two, however, as Hermione kept her face buried inside the forms before her. That night she had discovered she was adopted, she had immediately confronted her "parents" about it. Over many tears and apologies, the two had eventually handed her the adoption papers. Needless to say, she had been endlessly curious as to who her real parents were.

"I'm sorry, but we really need to go. If we wait any longer, we're going to miss the wedding. And mum'll kill me if we do. She'll say that I was holding you up by tying your shoelaces together or something. Honestly, I'm not like Fred and George...I've only done that one once."

This comment had even Hermione looking up curiously and Ron turned a bright red. "It wasn't to anyone else. It was me. And I forgot to untie it, so I sort of fell flat on my own face."

Both Hermione and Harry gave uncertain laughs, as if they weren't quite sure as to what they should say. After all, Ron was already unsure about him for the most part as it was. Especially with his lankiness.

"Well, atleast you know it works," Harry tried adding helpfully, although it was a rather odd comment for him.

"No need," Ron shook his head yet again, cheeks burning terribly. "Fred and George had done it to Percy and me several times."

"Hrm...well...I think we better get going," Hermione hastilly put the papers away, although she looked towards them mournfully before sighing. "Alright, I'm ready."

Nodding, the trio hurried along, cringing at the glare they received from Mrs. Weasley. One could say that they arrived in the nick of time, however, for the band had just began to perform the ever famous song, announcing the coming of the bride.

All three of them strained their necks to turn around, and Hermione felt a slight spout of anger towards Ron's look. Immediately, however, the red head had the sense to give her a sheepish grin and he shook his head. "I'm kidding," was his only comment before he turned back to look at Fleur as she made her way down the aisle. She had a brilliant smile on her face, and many of the non-relation men had already began to swarm towards the outer chairs to get a better look at her.

"This isn't a Maxim photo shoot," came Hermione's dark comment before she gazed towards the front of the aisle, tapping her foot impatiently while a slight 'hmph' became audible from the back of her throat. Although she respected Fleur for her mature and loving actions towards Bill after his crisis, she still wasn't happy about her ability to snag all of the guys. Including Ron's slight...er...obsession with her.

Mulling in thoughts of the past days occurences, she barely noticed that the procession had begun until she heard a booming voice come over them. For her it was mostly boring, watching as each of the prayers were said, each followed by vows and adoring looks exchanged between the couple. After a while, however, she couldn't help but look towards the pastor, a frown coming over her face. She knew that voice, and while everyone else was wiping tears from their eyes or staring angrilly at Bill for taking away a 'terribly beautiful veela', her frown furrowed even more. How could they not recognize it? Although she couldn't place it, she knew she had heard it before. The only fault in her thoughts, however, was the fact that she had never seen the balding man in front of her before.

But as what seemed like hours, but most likely only forty five minutes or so had passed, the face of the pastor began to seemingly bubble away, melting into something she was much more familiar with. And while everyone else was enraptured with the new Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as the two leaned in for a kiss, her own face contorted into once of horror. And her eyes seemed to meet with the man, but she had not time to scream as he chuckled, drawing back everyone's gazes to him in surprise. Both Fleur and Bill leapt away almost as though they had been burned.

"What, surely you didn't think that we'd be gone for long...right, Potter? You and your friends know that better than anyone," Lucius Malfoy's voice met their ear along with his drawling laugh. And as a sudden riot seemed to race out from them all, Hermione felt hands cover her mouth as Ron and Harry themselves began to struggle against hands that grasped their arms.

"Hermione!" she heard Ron shout to her, and tears pricked her ears, but the next comment was from Harry. And it was pure rage.

"Let her go you foul traitor!" he bellowed, eyes darting to the figure behind her. And as the arm confining her unable to move tightened, she heard the voice of the man behind her.

"Well, Potter. It seems you are once again slow in the taking."

And with Snape's words being the last thing in her head, she felt herself consume to a charm, causing her to fall limp and unknowing as everything turned black.

**

* * *

**

**AN: **I must say thank you to all who are reading this. Psalm 136 and I love the reviews...and we would be very happy if everyone who read this reviewed. Because that's what keeps me going...hehe, the more reviews I get, the less likely I am to stop writing in this story.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright, I'm 'editting' this chapter just to make a comment at the bottom. Nothing in the content is different...**

* * *

Hermione woke up with a rather large headache, and it was all she could do to stop herself from throwing up. It felt almost as if her insides had been torn inside up. Groaning softly, she picked up a hand to hold her head and felt her eyes widen to discover a chain around her wrist. Shaking her head lightly, trying to ignore the pain that shot through it, she looked around herself in horror.

Where was she? Nothing seemed familiar, but the room she was in seemed rather large. Yet nothing was in it. There were obvious places, however, where furniture had been earlier, and it made her wonder why everything had been removed.

"Ah, you're awake," came a sudden drawling voice, and she realized for the first time that someone had been standing in the doorway. The door itself was even open, and it made her wonder if perhaps she had either hit her head really hard or if a confunding charm had been cast on her.

"Where am I?" were her first words as she looked towards the rather blurry figure. And she closed her eyes and concentrated before opening them once more, she recognized the person immediately. It was Lucius Malfoy.

"By the size of this room, I would have thought you would have realized it," he laughed without amusement. "It's definitely nothing like those Weasley's you hang around. No--this is my home. And you must consider yourself one of the lucky Mudbloods out there."

It took a while for these words to register, and she couldn't help but wonder if she was dreaming. The pain, however, was too real. Then how had she gotten chained inside the Malfoy Manor? Flashes of the wedding came back, and her stomach shifted.

"Why me? Why not someone else? Are Ron and Harry alright? What are you going to do with me?" came her questions, all seeming to ramble together. She couldn't stop the flow nor the worry. What if the two had been hurt, or any of the others for that matter?

Lucius seemed to find the topic boring and he merely smirked and set his cane to the floor. "And Draco said that you were a rather obnoxious know-it-all Mudblood filth. I must question where he got that idea from, for you can't even figure any of this out. I guess you'll just have to figure it all out in due time," came the response, one that she had not been hoping for. "But meanwhile, I hope you enjoy your stay in my Manor. Perhaps we can have a chat later on. I'm sure Draco and his friends would also like to have a few words with you as well."

Hermione felt her heart sinking at the idea. What would they talk to her about? Was it just a way that he was trying to scare her? What if they were planning on torturing her?

As he began to walk out the door, she pulled against the chains as much as she could, but they were chained to the ground too well.

Pausing, Lucius turned back around and smirked yet again, observing her struggles against the chains. "Ah, yes, beautiful things aren't they? Of course, one doesn't need to use such methods, magic would work just find. However, I thought such medieval restraints would go well with your mudblood heritage," he drawled out slowly before turning towards the door once more and pulling his cane up into his hand.

As Hermione watched him leave, she had to stop herself from crying. It was a horrid feeling she had rushing from her, however. For all she knew, he could be planning a way to kill her right now. There had to be a reason that they took her, and she was determined to find out what it was.

Suddenly, however, from the open door, she heard the words 'Crucio' come, and she screamed. The pain stopped her thoughts. She couldn't even see who her tormentor was. Instead, she waited in agony until the curse was dropped down and she fell to the floor, unconscious while Draco looked towards his father for approval.

"Mum, we have to find her!" Ron's voice was strained and panicked as he tried to convince his mother that him and Harry could go and get her back themselves. Both Bill and Fleur looked horror struck at the fact that they had just been married by the Weasley families' worst enemy, a Malfoy. They couldn't help but also wonder if it was completely legal.

"Ronald! I will not allow you two to go after her. Not alone. You must wait for the order!" Mrs. Weasley insisted, and Ron felt himself near to the point of falling to tears. The girl whom he had liked since third year, one of his best friends since first, had just been taken by Lucius Malfoy and a band of Death Eaters. He would go in alone if he had to, and he knew that Harry felt the same. Together, he felt that through their anger they could easily be rid of most of the enemy. His mother, however, seemed to have different plans.

"Please--don't leave me," she whispered, shaking her head. "If I lost either of you two, I don't think I could bear it. Why do you think they took her? To lure you in. Hermione's almost like a daughter to me, and I would do anything to get her back. Anything but risk the lives of those others I love. Just please, wait. The Order will do everything they can to get her back."

"But Mum," Ron's voice was shaky, and Harry put his hand on his friend's shoulder to show he supported him. "Don't you understand? I'd die for her."

He didn't even look at Fred and George who looked at him with amazement, wondered what had caused this revelation. Charlie blinked his disbelief, and Bill had a look of understanding on his face as he looked towards Fleur with a secret smile.

Ron didn't seem to care that everyone was listening as he admitted something he had never told anyone.

"I love her."

* * *

Alright, the question is, while I've had plans for this story I want to know what people would like to see. I'd like to keep it Hermione/Ron, but I'd also like others' opinions on a Hermione/Draco sort of implied. And I'm also curious on who is still reading this. I haven't gotten as many reviews this time as last time, so I'm just wondering if anyone really wants Psalm 136 and myself to continue. Just let me know if you think there should be changes and make suggestions. I can't say I'll go along with them all, but it's just nice to have an opinion. Thank you, R/R...


	5. Chapter 5

"Granger?"

Hermione looked up, rather started at the figure before her and she felt herself trying to pull away in a panic. Remembering where she was, however, she shot no one else but Draco Malfoy a glare before she stood up. If she couldn't get away from him, she wasn't going to show weakness.

"What do you want, you foul excuse for a human being?" she nearly shrieked, having to remind herself to be calm. Especially in his presence. She really didn't want him to think that he was getting to her.

As if a sudden kindness had been swept from him, Draco sneered down at her before tossing his blonde head in the air. "Excuse me, but considering that my father has brought you into his home with the best accomodations we can aquire, I suggest you start showing me some respect."

It was all a mockery, and Hermione could barely stand it. She wondered how Harry had managed to stand such ridicule all his time but then she remembered that any time that he or Ron had tried to stand up to him, she had only forced them to calm down. There had only been one time when he really touched a nerve...

"Stuff it Malfoy or I assure you that we will have a repeat of third year," she declared coldly, her brown eyes glaring into his icy grey set.

As if these words had snapped him out of some stupor, he sighed and shook his head before lowering his voice.

"Granger, I've come to make a deal with you, but you must promise not to do something stupid like try to escape. It will only make things harder."

"What?" dogs within a ten mile radius now gained hearing imparement as Hermione gave a hysterical cry. "Make things harder? I highly doubt anything could be worse than this right now, but thanks for the concern! As if I'm not going to try and escape..."

"Please, Hermione, just hear me out..."

She paused as she heard his words, and she felt herself filled with wonder. "Since when do you call me Hermione?"

"Since I came to help you...I'm sorry for what I did earlier but it made me sick. I can't handle it, please trust me on this Hermione! You're the only one who can get me out of what I'm stuck in, and I'm the only one who can help you."

Oh, how she didn't want to trust a Slytherin. Her enemy for the past six years. And yet, Hermione found herself unable to do anything but. What other choice did she have?

"Alright," she sighed, feeling her stomach flop from nerves. "What do we do?"

"Well, first we wait for the right time," Draco began, nodding as he tried to think up a plan in his head. "I will fill you in from time to time. But I'm warning you Hermione, don't try anything...father will only get more upset. There's no telling what he will do..."

Nodding, she found herself agreeing with his words. Draco, feeling his job done, turned to walk away. Before he was completely gone, however, she suddenly spurted a question out.

"What do you mean by what you did earlier?"

Shaking his head, Draco kept facing the doorway. "Never mind, it doesn't matter now." Oh, nothing would work if she knew he had been the one who crucio'd her.

Leaving the room and shutting the door behind her, he found his father standing in the corridor waiting for him.

"Well?"

"It worked, father," Draco nodded. "She actually believed it, stupid Mudblood."

"Fantastic. We'll have them all bowing to our feet in no time."

With that, Lucius flashed an infamous Malfoy smirk. And Draco felt as though he had gained his father's pride for the first time in his life.

* * *

Yes, it's been forever since I last updated. However, I hope this twisted chapter makes up for it! R/R! 


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to all my lovely reviewers! I hope you enjoy this update...

* * *

"Great. Just bloody great." 

Remus sighed as he trudged across the lawn of Hogwarts. He had been called in by the new Headmistress, Professor McGonagall, to meet him there. The moment he had received the owl, he had groaned wondering what sort of business he had to carry out then. Not that he was complaining. He just felt rather exhausted. Especially since he had had to leave in the middle of a date with Tonks. He had quickly told her he'd be right back, seeing as Hogsmeade wasn't that far, before he hurried towards the school he had spent the best years of his lives in.

There had been several meetings lately, all with attempts at figuring out how to retrieve Hermione from the clutches of the Death Eaters. Not only that, but trying to keep Harry and Ron from doing anything rational like going after her themselves. Even Ginny, Fred, and George had all tried on several occasions to sneak out of their house in the middle of the night, only to be scolded harshly by Mrs. Weasley.

After walking through several corridors, he found himself in front of the the ever famous gargoyles that blocked the office. The one that had once belonged to none other than Dumbledore.

"Ah, Remus. It's good to have you respond to my message. Please, take a seat."

Professor McGonagall was pacing in front of her desk in Hogwarts, her hands firmly behind her back as she wrung them together. Here she was, left to explain something Dumbledore should have done himself years ago. And now here she was, stuck with the job.

Remus had been in the process of sitting down uneasilly, wondering what could possibly be so important as for him to be called in seperately. After all, most things were spoken in front of the Order. That is, if it had to do with the Order.

At that thought, Remus wanted nothing more than to go as far away from Hogwarts as he could. Not only that but he also had Tonks waiting for him at the Three Broomsticks.

When he finally took a seat, McGonagall sighed before realizing that this was now or never.

"Remus, there's something very important I must talk to you about--and it has to do with Alexandria."

Waiting for a reaction, dreading him walking straight out of there on her, she hadn't anticipated what the normally calm Remus Lupin would do.

That is, until the wand he held sent out shards of red sparks and he glared at her with cold eyes.

"Lupin, please control yourself!"

"How can you even think to bring this up to me? To mention her name? I've left the past behind. There are reasons I don't bring her up, just like everyone else.

"She was pregnant, Remus!"

There, she said it. But that didn't make her feel any better, nor did Remus appear to calm down. Instead, he stared at her incredulously.

"What?"

"Yes, you heard me correctly the first time. When the death eater--when he..." trailing off, the again witch had to pause and gather her thoughts before she continued with an actual speech.

"She had been seven months pregnant, but since she was in hiding she couldn't tell you. No one knew, not even Dumbledore. And when he found her, the spell had destroyed her."

"Why are you telling me this?" Remus demanded, feeling as though his had just had his heart removed and forced into his face. He couldn't deny his feelings for Tonks, but thoughts of Alexandria still hurt.

"Because although Alexandria was killed, the child could be saved. And he did it, Dumbledore did. He saved your child. You have a daughter, Remus."

Feeling tears crawl down his cheeks in disbelief, Remus looked to her questioningly. "Why haven't you told me before, why now? Why haven't I been able to see my child?

"Because Dumbledore felt it important for you and the child to not be plagued by dangerous lives. Her from the Wizarding World and you from a difficult life of a distraught father."

"That still doesn't explain why I haven't been able to see her at all. For crying out loud, she'd be how old now? We had thought the threat was gone and still you kept this from me!"

"She has a family, Remus. One she loves. But now, even she is in mortal danger."

This caused him to stay quiet, and to actually think everything through. Taking a deep breath, he slowly nodded for her to continue.

"She's been taken captive by a Death Eater family, one we believe to be an escaped Lucius Malfoy."

Remus' expression at first was pain, the thought of him not being able to protect his daughter. As he let the information sink in, however, he knew something wrong. This all sounded too familiar. Way too familiar.

"Do you mean to tell me..." he trailed off.

Grimly, Professor McGonagall nodded.

"Yes. It is true. Hermione Granger is your daughter. And she needs her father."

* * *

Well, there it be. Chapter 7. Give your insight, let me know if you like it or not! R/R! 

-Hugs and loffs-


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, now, because everyone up and decides to murder me...just don't. I realize it's been almost a year. I realize most of my reviewers have probably disappeared. I'm really sorry about how long it has taken me to update. I have been busy but that is no excuse. If you want to know the very narrowed down reason for me disappearing, check out my 3rd Chapter in The Notebook. I'm too lazy to go find it and paste it (this computer's internet connection sucks and it took me four tries to get this chapter up) Here it is, and I hope you like it.

* * *

Hermione had spent a good amount of time thinking about what Draco had told her. Did he really want to help her out? The mere idea of it seemed insane, but he had acted so serious.

'What, so that means he's not a good liar? He's a Slytherin, for Merlin's sake. Of course he'd be good.'

What other choice did she have than to believe him though? The house, no doubt, had plenty of curses and such inside it. Who was to say she wouldn't stumble into one of those traps if she tried to escape, anyways? And if she didn't get out, surely someone would come in.

This thought, however, made her freeze in her place. She didn't want anyone to come, especially if it was Harry or Ron. She knew she'd do the same for them, but Lucius wasn't afraid to do anything to them. If anything happened to them it would be all her fault, and she would never be able to forgive herself for it.

"Ouch," she muttered as something bumped into her back, and she found herself frowning before turning around awkwardly. She was met face to face with what must have been Dobby's replacement. "Oh…hello," she said gently, still very strict about what one's actions towards House Elves were, even in dire situations like she was in at the moment.

"Master wishes for you to be taken down to the dining hall," came the stoic squeak, as if she knew better than to say anything that could come across as pity for the human in front of her. That or torture and punishment was so common for itself, it thought it was necessary to go through life.

"What?" Hermione asked, bewildered. It seemed like too much of a dream come true. Were they actually going to eat, or was this going to be some form of torture where they eat an enormous array of food in front of her? Okay, so she was a little hungry. She had been saving room for the reception.

"You are to come with me," came a simple reply again. In one jab, the House Elf had unlocked the shackles and in another had bound Hermione with her own magic.

Hermione spent the ten minutes of endless winding through the house trying to imagine what was in store for her. Everything went through her mind, even a ritualistic dragon feeding ceremony. Where she was the offering. She shuddered for quite a while after that one.

As she entered the large room, however, she felt her jaw drop. She had expected anything but this.

Seated around the table along with Lucius, Draco, and Snape, were half a dozen or so Death Eaters.

"Oh my God…you have meeting in your house? You're like the bloody Cub Scouts!"

While everyone around the table gave either a look of disgust at the fact that she spoke or confusion as to what she just said, she was certain Draco was trying to laugh. Great, now they thought she was trying to be a stand up comedy act.

Really, though, if they had meetings in their house, how did no one ever notice before?

"You foolish imbecile," Lucius rolled his eyes before smirking slightly, realizing that she had no idea what was going on. "Why, this is a celebration for your arrival. We've never had a good source of amusement since the good old days. Really, you should feel honored."

Had she been able to gather her wits in time, Hermione would have spat out some comment. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind by the time what he was saying registered in her head.

"Really, I wonder if magic will be satisfactory. I'm almost tempted to get those old tools my grandfather used. I'm just not sure if I want to give you the satisfaction of knowing that your blood stained my carpet."

'This man is entirely mental,' Hermione couldn't help but think. She wanted to say something…anything, but her mind was a blank. Before she even had a chance to gather anything together, she felt unbelievable pain. One glance up showed her that it was Snape who held the wand at her. She nearly felt tears come to her eyes. She couldn't believe it still. She had always trusted him after her first year, even when Harry and Ron blamed him for everything. And now she was the one wrong for once, and for something so important. Had she believed them, maybe Dumbledore would still be alive.

It didn't take long for the rest of the Death Eaters to follow suit. In fact, what was possibly five minutes seemed to be an endless eternity for her. How long had they been there? Was there any point in which they would stop?

It took her a moment to realize that they already had stopped. She was being led through a hallway. Carried. Taking a look up, she felt her stomach drop.

It was Snape.

"Let go of me!" she screamed, twisting her body in an attempt to get him to let go. He gripped tighter to her, though, and glared at her.

"Stop moving."

Feeling her jaw drop, Hermione looked at him in amazement. "You expect me to listen to you? You of all people?"

"You have no idea what's going on," he muttered darkly as he finally opened the door of the room she was staying in.

"Oh, I don't, do I? I have absolutely no idea about the fact that you killed Professor Dumbledore? Are you expecting everyone to be fine with that?"

Snape shut the door behind him and gave a quick glance around before turning back to her. "That was a direct order by Dumbledore himself. While I'm here I expect you to keep quiet about everything I'm about to tell you. To keep my position secure I have had to do many things, including torturing you. I had to kill Dumbledore to keep the secret, so don't expect me not to torture you from time to time if it is deemed appropriate by the Death Eaters. Now I expect you to be able to handle that, since you're so determined to do whatever you can to win this war. That requires sacrifices."

With that, he spun on his heel, he robe billowing out before he slammed the door behind him.

* * *

There it is. Short? Yes, I know . Hopefully, though, you enjoy it and it makes up for it. I will be attempting to finish this story over summer, so all chapter lengths will be around 1,000 words (I have a lot of updates for a lot of stories, and the only story I have that will be getting mega updates will probably be one of my Zutara stories on a different account) Thank you all for returning or thank you new readers. Please everyone, disregard chapters 3 and 8. They don't exist, yet they do (basically, I would delete them but then people can't review because it says they already reviewed the chapter when they didn't so I'm gonna wait until the story is done and I don't have to wait for new feedback, really) 


End file.
